Inmortal
by L-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto es secuestrado por Akatsuki, y en un intento de Hinata por rescatarlo, es capturada tambien, y la vida del Uzumaki depende de ella, pero cuando Tobi le encarga la mision de traer de vuelta a Hidan, tanto sus sentimientos como sus prioridades cambian. Los encantos del Jashinista se apoderaron de su corazon?
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche tormentosa en el mundo shinobi, el cielo estaba oscuro y no paraba de llover, los rayos rompían la oscuridad acompañados del rugido de los truenos.

Un ANBU corría desesperadamente hacia el despacho de Godaime Hokage, con la peor de las noticias. Entro de golpe, interrumpiendo la charla entre Tsunade y un Embajador de Suna. Se puso de pie, disculpándose con su acompañante y salio para hablar con el ninja, que por aquella actitud y su subita interrupcion, no seria nada bueno. Esparaba lo peor, pero la informacion la too desprevenida. Naruto Uzumaki habia sido capturado por Akatsuki.

-Como demonios paso?!

Dijo alarmada la Hokage, el ANBU nervioso respondio:

-Usted me encargo la mision de vigilarlo de Cerca, esta mañana salio, lo segui y se fue a un valle rocoso entre unas montañas, alli se encontro como el que identifique como Sasuke Uchiha, conversaron por unos minutos, y luego lo atacó, era una emboscada, junto con el, tambien lo enfrentaron, un Hombre enmascarado, y otros tres a los que llamo por su nombre, eran Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin. Resistio todo lo que pudo, pero eran demasiados, despues de una batalla lo capturaron y el lider hablo algo sobre sellarlo. No pude hacer nada o me hubieran capturado tambien, y debia traerle la informacion-

-Hiciste bien, ahora retirate, gracias-

Con una pequeña reverencia el ANBU se retiro. Tsunade rapidamente llamo a Shizune y le ordeno contactar a los Kages de las demas aldeas. Esto era de maxima importancia, con el kyubi en manos de Akatsuki, podian ganar sin problema la Cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi.

La noticia no tardo en Saberse en toda Konoha, una informacion de esa magnitud no era tan facil de ocultar. Pero llego a los oidos equivocados.

Neji Hyuga se apresuraba a informar al clan lo sucedido, hablo con su lider, con la esperanza de que talvez se pudiera brindar apoyo para rescatar a su amigo. Se dirigio a el salon principal para hablar con Hiashi. Toda la conmocion tambien llamo la atencion de Hinata, quien llegaba de su entrenamiento, suspendido por el repentino mal clima.

Escucho unas voces al otro lado de la enorme puerta y no pudo evitar prestar atencion a lo que se decia adentro. Acerco su cabeza al marco, juntando su oido con la madera.

-No es de nuesta incumbencia- La reconocio como la voz de su padre.

-Pero...-

-Neji, la prioridad es el clan. Si Naruto Uzumaki fue capturado no es nuestro problema, no deberia importarte, y a mi tampoco, lo sabes-

-Pero Akatsuki es un riesgo, con el Chakra del Kyubi de su lado, ellos...-

-La desicion esta tomada, no hay nada que discutir. Retirate-

Hinata estaba en Shock, sintio su mundo detenerse mientras que las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas al escuchar lo ocurrido. Naruto fue capturado, y ni su padre ni su clan lo ayudarian, dentro de ella se formo un sentimiento de ira y tristeza, se levanto del suelo, limpio su rostro y estaba decidida, sabia lo que tenia que hacer. No dudo ni un segundo. Iria a salvarlo por su cuenta, si nadie lo hacia, ella si. Salio de la Mansion Hyuga, equipada con tan solo lo que llevaba para su entrenamiento, unos kunais y shurikens. Dio una ultima mirada atras antes de dejar Konoha.

La lluvia se intensifico, las incesantes gotas se mezclaban con sus lagrimas, sabia que podia morir en esta mision, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no le importaba, el unico pensamiento en su mente era que el regresara, que estuviera a salvo, necesitaba a Naruto de vuelta, lo necesitaba, asi de simple.

Habia estado corriendo por horas, uso el Byakugan para encontrar la ubicacion exacta de los Akatsuki, un valle rocoso cun muchas cuevas en medio de una de las muchas regiones montañosas del Pais de la Tierra.

Le tomo 3 dias llegar, pero no se detuvo ni un momento, estaba determinada a llegar cuanto antes, por suerte, junto con sus kunais guardaba pildoras de soldado, eran suficientes para el tiempo que llevaba sin comer ni descansar, debia estar ahi lo mas pronto posible, entre menos tiempo Naruto estuviera con los Akatsuki, mejor seria.

:::Mansión Hyuga:::

Neji fue a buscar a Hinata, debia decirle lo que paso, la busco en toda la mansion, luego de que entro a su habitacion encontro una nota clavada con un Kunai en la puerta

_Si no van a hacer nada, yo lo hare. _

_Hinata_

Horrorizado, llevo la nota consigo y corrió a ver a Hiashi.

:::País de la Tierra:::

Desde la cima de aquella montaña podia ver claramente con su Byakugan el sitio donde tenian a Naruto, en una cueva encadenado y con un par de sellos drenando todo su chakra, apenas dejando el suficiente para que pudiera seguir con vida.

Sintio sus ojos humedecerse, pero contuvo su llanto, habia cosas mas importantes ahora. Con su Dojutsu reconocio 7 Ninjas, entre ellos a Sasuke. Le sorprendio verlo alli. Ella bien sabia de su escape pero no de su union a Akatsuki. Bajo lentamente, planeaba tener de su lado el factor sorpresa, no podia luchar contra todos ellos, si habian vencido a Naruto, quien sabe que harian con ella.

Aun quedaba casi un kilometro de distancia y mantenia vigilado constantemente. De un momento a otro, la mujer en el equipo se percato de su chakra, salio de la cueva y la vio, fue a avisar a los otros.

Hinata entro en panico cuando Sasuke y otros 2 ninjas fueron por ella, uno tenia una espada enorme, la Kubikiribocho y pelo blanco, y el otro pelo naranja y un brazo gris en forma de una especie de hacha.

Bajo rapidamente hasta que ya estaba en el valle cara a cara con los akatsuki. Activo su byakugan para comenzar los ataques, ya no habia otro modo de hacerlo, solo quedaba enfrentarlos.

El peliblanco ataco primero con un poco de taijutsu que no fue dificil de combatir, luego se sumo el chico de cabello anaranjado, Sasuke solo se quedo parado a unos pocos metros de distancia presenciando la pelea. Con el segundo fue mas complicado, era muy fuerte, Hinata concentro chakra y le dio un Ataque de Bofetada Tacon que lo dejo en el suelo por unos instantes antes de que volviera a arremeter contra ella.

Llamo al peliblanco por su nombre, 'Suigetsu' antes de lanzarle su espada, ataco un par de veces contra ella, a la tercera uso un kunai para bloquearla, pero el impacto la alejo por unos cuantos metros. Pero Antes de que la batalla llegara mas lejos escucho una voz que le dijo:

-Vienes por el Jinchuriki, no es asi? Hyuga?-

Hinata volteo para atacarlo, pero la detuvo en seco lo que vio. El akatsuki enmascarado sujetaba a Naruto por el cuello suspendiendolo en el aire. Ellaquiso usar su tecnica de los Ocho trigramas Palma del vacio para rescatarlo, pero antes de que siquiera lo intentara, el hombre saco un Kunai y lo puso en el cuello de Naruto

-Quieta ahi. Se que seria una lastima que por tu culpa salga lastimado, no es asi?- Hinata se arrodillo en el suelo suplicando mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas

-Te lo pido, no le hagas nada, por favor, hare lo que quieras...-

El enmascarado se quedo callado un rato y le dijo al Uchiha, tirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto al suelo -Sasuke, encargate- Se retiro. Hinata corrio hacia Naruto, pensando lo peor, pero antes de que lo alcanzara, Suigetsu la sujeto de los brazos con una mano, y con la otra puso la espada en su cuello. Con la expresion inmutable de siempre Sasuke dirigio a los tres shinobis

-Suigetsu, llevala a otra cueva y encadenala, Karin, sellala para que no intente nada, y Juugo,- dio una mirada despectiva al cuerpo de naruto- regresalo a donde estaba- Dio la vuelta y se fue.

Suigetsu la llevo a una cueva apartada de la que Juugo llevo a Naruto. Adentro fue encadenada a la pared de las manos y los tobillos. Karin sello su chakra con un sello que ella no habia visto antes, era muy potente, apenas lo tenia, se sentia debil, con su byakugan aun activado veia que su chakra era drenado de su cuerpo y se almacenaba en el sello sin que pudiera regresar. La dejaron sola con sus pensamientos sin pronunciar una palabra. La noche llego y con suerte pudo dormir.

Al dia siguiente fue despertada por el sonido de sus cadenas abriendose y liberandola, era de nuevo ese chico, Suigetsu, lo reconocia por su espada. Aun estaba somnolienta y al abrir el ultimo candado cayo al suelo. El chico le puso unas esposas cubriendo los sellos y le dijo -Vamos, levantate ojos blancos, el jefe quiere hablarte-

Seguido por ella, el peliblanco fue a una de las cuevas mas grandeS. Adentro estaba el enmascarado. Acercandose lentamente le dijo -Tienes suerte Hyuga, el chakra de tu clan me es de mucha utilidad y por eso he decidido no matarte. Pero al hacerte yo ese gran favor, creo que me debes uno a cambio. Es justo, no te parece?- Hinata solo bajo la cabeza mientras el le seguia diciendo- Hare que hagas algo sencillo. Veras, hace un tiempo Akatsuki perdio a uno de sus miembros, uno que puede ser de utilidad. Lo bueno es que no esta muerto, solo es incapaz de regresar por su cuenta. Asi que tu primera mision es traerlo de vuelta. Ah, y espero que sepas coser.-

-Coser?- Respondio confundida -Ya lo veras. Ahora, Suigetsu, llevala donde perdimos a Hidan. que lo desentierre y lo traiga. Dile a Karin que le de lo que necesite para unirlo, y que despues cambie sus sellos-

El peliblanco respondio con una insignificante reverencia y se fue, tomando a Hinata por las esposas, llevandola consigo. Subieron unos montes y bajaron un acantilado hasta llegar a otro valle, pero este solo tenia tierra y lodo estaba vacio. Se detuvieron en la mitad de el y le dijo: -Aqui es, ahora comienza a cavar, ojos blancos- -Cavar?-

-Ya oiste al jefe, vamos, no quiero pasar la noche de cuidador aqui- No tenia opcion, solo obedecer, no tenia escape, solo hacer lo que le ordenaran, por su bien y por el de Naruto.

Se sento en el suelo y empezo a cavar con las dos manos. Suigetsu se sento a una distancia en la que ella pudiera trabajar. Pasaron unos minutos con un silencio vacio, hasta que Hinata interrumpio el silencio con una pregunta ocasional -Disculpa, pero que se supone que estoy buscando?-

-Lo sabras cuando lo veas. Solo intenta no gritar, si?- La respuesta la dejo confundida, que cosa podia encontrar que la hiciera gritar? Pronto encontro la respuesta, cavo un poco mas profundo y vio, una cabeza. Grito espantada y retrocedio.

Suigetsu fue por ella para ver si se habia topado con la cosa correcta. Tomo entre sus manos la cabeza de Hidan y le dijo a Hinata: -Bien hecho ojos blancos, esto es lo que el jefe busca, ahora encuentra el resto- Le tiro la cabeza a las manos de la chica, esta con asco la tiro y cayo a unos centimetros de ella y subitamente abrio los ojos. Hidan habia estado mucho tiempo bajo tierra asi que sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas y veia todo muy brillante, pero al abrir los ojos despues de tanto tiempo vio a una Chica. Para ser sincero era muy hermosa, claro que como jashinista, no tenia tiempo para mujeres, asi que las pocas en las que se habian interesado, terminaron sacrificadas con una estaca en el pecho sobre un simbolo de Jashin. Lo que mas llamo su atencion fueron sus ojos. Unos perfectos ojos blancos, como nunca los habia visto. Ademas de su cabello y sus ojos, Hinata tambien tenia otros atributos de los cuales era dificil para Hidan apartar la vista. La chica se alejo horrorizada al ver que la cabeza aun estando separada de su cuerpo podia reaccionar.

A lo lejos, Suigetsu se rio un rato y fue con ella, tomo la cabeza y aunque fue dificIl se la dio a Hinata.

Hidan respondio confundido al ver que el resto de su cuerpo no estaba -Pero que demonios...?!- Vio a la asustada chica en frente suyo- Gracias por sacarme de alla abajo linda, pero solo falta un detalle preciosa, el resto de mi cuerpo, te importa? - Dijo haciendo una sonrisa encantadora. La Hyuga se sonrojo ante los cumplidos y puso delicadamente la cabeza en el suelo, a la cual ya no le temia tanto, hasta cierto punto le caia bien.

Poco a poco fue juntando todas las partesde Hidan, sus brazos, manos , piernas, pies, pecho y cintura, por suerte cada una dE las piezas Estaba vestida. Hinata convencio a Suigetsu de que le quitara las esposas, que no iria a ningun lado. Ella era muy persuasiva.

Se quito la chaqueta blanco con purpura que tenia, solo quedando en una camiseta de malla que era un tanto reveladora. Uso la chaqueta para poner todas las partes de Hidan. Y converso con ella por el camino, por un segundo hizo que se olvidara de Naruto, de que tanto el como ella, estaban atrapados.

En el campamento de Akatsuki, tenian todo preparado para el regreso de Hidan. Una cueva con una colcha y solo lo necesario. Karin le dio lo que necesitaba para volverlo a unir, Hinata y Hidan entraron la cueva. La chica se sento en el suelo y junto todo lo que habia encontrado junto al Akatsuki, su capa, su cadena de Jashin, y su arma.

Puso los trozos del Jashinista en la cama y empezo a coserlos parte por parte, primero la cabeza con el cuello y el torso. La siguiente parte fue un tanto incomoda para la Hyuga, pues bajo la capa de Akatsuki, Hidan no llevaba camisa. Hinata se sonrojo al ver el pecho de Hidan, unos abdominales muy marcados, Ella habia visto a Naruto un par de veces sin camisa, pero no era nada en comparacion. Que? Que estaba pensando? La voz del Akatsuki la saco de golpe de sus pensamientos. Este, al ver que se detuvo le pregunto:

- Sucede algo preciosa?-


	2. Chapter 2

-Sucede algo preciosa?-

Hinata bajo la cabeza para que de algún modo su cabello ocultara un poco su rostro por su repentino sonrojo.

-N-Nada- Somo su brazo derecho y empezo a coserlo, siguio con su otro brazo, sus respectivas manos y las piernas. Cuando al fin termino era mas de media noche. Hidan de puso de pie y estirando sus brazos dijo:

-Es bueno estar de vuelta- Se puso su capa y la cAdena de JashinM Por ultimo le ofrecio la mano para levantarse a la chica que aun yacia sentada en el suelo algo debil por falta de chakra. Aun sonrojada, suavemente tomo su mano y con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro menciono

-Creo que ya debes saberlo, pero da igual, soy Hidan-

-Hinata-

-Hyuga, no es asi? Te reconoci por el BYAKUGAN. Por cierto, bonitos ojos- El halago la hizo esbozar una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero la repentina aparicion de Juugo y Karin corto el momento. Esta ultima fue la primera en hablar:

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero, tu- Dijo mirando a Hinata- lla que terminaste el trabajo el jefe dice que te regresemos a la cueva y cuando amanezca tendras una nueva mision- Hinata avanzo lentamente hacia Juugo, quien la volvio a esposar, llamendo la atencion de Hidan.

-Eso es necesario? Casi no tiene chakra y dudo que pueda escapar-

Con una mirada despectiva lKarin le respondio -Es una Hyuga, es peligrosa, ademas, si tienes algun problema con eso, dicelo al jefe, no a nosotros-

Abandono la cueva seguida de Juugo y Hinata encadenada. Ella antes de irse, volteo la cabeza y dio una ultima mirada a Hidan.

Al regresar a su cueva, fue encadenada de nuevo por Juugo, mientras la pelirroja le quitaba los sellos cargados de su chakra y le ponia unos nuevos. Antes de irse, Karin la volteo a ver diciendole

- Y recuerda Hyuga, si tratas de escapar, el Jinchuriki pagara las consecuencias-

Salio sin decir mas y la dejo con sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba porque estarian almacenando su chakra, para que podia quererlo? Nada bueno, de eso estaba segura. Aquella noche no pudo dormir, pensaba en demasiadas cosas. En Naruto, queria verlo, queria saber de el. Tambien pensaba en como su arriesgado intento por salvarlo solo habia empeorado las cosas. pero se relajo un poco al pensar que era mejor, que como en su clan y en Konoha, que no pensaban hacer nada. El sonido de unos pasos la saco de sus pensamientos. Podria ser cualquiera, talvez iban al llevarsela o a matarla, talvez quisieran sacarle informacion sobre Naruto. Pero se relajo al reconocer aquella cabellera perteneciente a Hidan. Se acerco lentamente a ella y se sento a su lado. Con una sonrisa encantadora pregunto:

-Tampoco puedes dormir?- Hinata asintio levemente con la cabeza, y un rugido proveniente de su estomago la hizo recordar que no comia nada real hace casi cinco dias. El Jashinista solto una risita y de debajo de su capa saco dos bolas de arroz, puso una en las manos de la chica, que la comio rapidamente, la otra era para si mismo, la comio sin antes decir

- Sabia que estarias hambrienta, Akatsuki no es famoso por la hospitalidad a sus prisioneros-

-Gracias Hidan- respondio debilmente la chica, el le respondio con una sonrisa y Hinata concluyo -Gracias por estar aqui- Estaba muy cansada, y se dejo caer dormida.

La luz del sol se colaba por la entrada de la cueva dando de lleno en la cara de Hidan, lo cual lo desperto lentamente. Sabia que tenia que segresar a su cueva antes de que fueran a buscarlo o si no tendria problemas. Miro a su alrededor y no vio nada fuera de lo que ya conocia. Aun somnoliento trato de levantarse, pero algo se lo impedia, bajo la mirada y noto que Hinata yacia dormida en el, cubierta tambien en parte por la capa de Akatsuki, se aferraba abrazada de sus costillas, situando su cabeza justo en medio de su pecho. Trato de desprenderla de si, sin despertarla, SE veia tan apacible de esa manera, tranquila, no como en sus otros encuentros que se mostraba preocupada, asustada, y sin nadie que estuviera con ella. Retiro sus brazos, pero esto solo causo que se despertara de golpe. Se dio cuenta instantaneamente de como y con quien estaba. Su cara se torno totalmente roja. No podia creer que habia dormido abrazada con Hidan! Solo de pensarlo se moria de la verguenza, no hallaba las palabras para decir, nisiquiera sabia que decir, debia agradecerle, molestarse o disculparse?

- Hidan, yo, yo...- Pero fue interrumpida por el

-Sabes? Da igual. Pero creo que anoche dormiste comoda, no es asi?- Se rio antes de sonreirle a la avergonzada Hinata. Cerro un poco su capa, que estaba totalmente abierta y salio de la cueva. Minutos despues, Karin entro y la desencadeno, dejandola solo con las esposas. Era el momento perfecto, el que la Hyuga habia estado esperando. Al ver que la pelirroja no participaba en las peleas, supuso que su fuerte no era el Taijutsu. Puede que no tuviera casi chakra, pero eso no significa que no le pudiera dar la pelea. De un tiron se solto de su agarre, de una patada rompio las cadenas y con un combo de treinta y dos puntos de presion bloqueo su flujo de chakra, la dejo en el suelo malherida mientras corria hacia la cueva donde estaba Naruto. Estaba encadenado al igual que ella pero estaba fijo en la paredn con cinco sellos en lugar de dos, uno en la frente, donde habia sido retirado el protector de Konoha, dos en los antebrazos y dos en los tobillos. Se apresuro a liberarlo, pero Suigetsu la mantuvo en su lugar sujetandola de las manos, trato de soltarse con una patada pero el cuerpo del chico se convirtio en agua al contacto, haciendo que el golpe que le propino pasara derecho sin hacerle ningun efecto.

-Yo no haria eso si fuera tu, ojos blancos- Juugo aparecio tras de ellos con Karin herida. Suigetsu llevo de vuelta a Hinata a su cueva, la encadeno fijo a la pared, igual que Naruto. Juugo llevo a Karin con ella para que le pusiera un sello extra en la frente. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la Autora:** Yahoo! Al fin de como 1.000 años hay capitulo nuevo, es que no me senti amuy inspirada que digamos y aparte tengo mucho trabajo por otras partes, como en Deviantart ( .com ) con unos fics, una novela original y unos dibujos :) .Este (y los demas capitulos -w- ) son AU y OOC, pero solo en algunos personajes, mas que todo en Hidan -_-, en este mundo Akatsuki gano la guerra, blah blah blah.

Juugo se fue, dejando sola a Hinata con la Uzumaki. Esta, aun debil y con raspones, sangre en el labio y algunos moretones en el rostro, la miro con rabia antes de acercarse a ella y decirle

-Acaso quien te crees que eres?! Pagaras caro lo que me hiciste y tu ridiculo intento de escape, estupida!- Le dio una fuerte bofetada, por lo cual las lagrimas empezaron a correr del rostro de la Hyuga. Karin levanto su mano para golpearla de nuevo, pero esta vez s mano fue detenida por Hidan, que habia observado todo. Llena de ira, la pelirroja le grito al Jashinista.

-Maldita sea, no ves que estoy ocupada?!- Pero este solo la apreto mas fuerte y doblo un poco el brazo hasta que la hizo gritar.

-Largate- Fue lo unico que dijo antes de soltarla. Ella sujeto su mano adolorida

-Demonios- salio de la cueva, dejandolos solos.

-G-Gracias- dijo Hinata entre sollozos, klamando la atencion del chico a su lado. El puso delicadamente la mano en su rostro, haciendo que toda la cara de la chica se pusiera roja, ademas, puso esa sonrisa encantadora, que aunque no lo admitiera, a Hinata le Gustaba mucho, la tranquilizaba. Limpio suavemente sus lagrimas y reviso el golpe, solo quedo una profunda marca roja. Hidan la miro, en especial la nueva forma de mantenerla cautiva, que solo lastimaba sus brazos y piernas. La hyuga trato de acomodarse para impedir que las cadenas siquieran perforando su piel.

-Lo arreglare, solo dame un minuto preciosa- Lo perdio de vista en cuanto dejo la cueva. Tambien dejandola confundida. Siempre que estaba en su presencia, se sentia segura, y no olvido la noche en la que durmio junto a el. Ella queria a Naruto porque lo consideraba admirable, un heroe, pero ya no era la unica imagen que venia a su mente cuando sentia ese cosquilleo propio de una chica enamorada. Una vez mas alguien interrumpio sus pensamientos, era Hidan, le sonrio mientras le mostraba la llave de los candados de sus manos y pies. Ella se mostro aliviada mientras liberaba los candados de abajo y por ultimo los de arriba. El jashinista no recordaba ( como iba a hacerlo, si solo estaba distraido pensando en la Hyuga ) que Hinata estaba encadenada arriba del suelo, y reacciono solo una milesima de segundo antes de que cayera, atrapandola, pero perdio el equilibrio con una roca y Ambos cayeron, Hinata sobre el y totalmente sonrojada. Solo se sentaron uno junto al otro. Ella quito el cabello de su cara con un simple movimiento de su mano, dejando ver su antebrazo detras del sello, la piel estaba roja y perforada por el continuo roce de las cadenas. Este tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y dirigiendose a la culpable de las heridas de Hinata dijo

-Es una zorra, linda, no hablaba en serio-

Se levanto y ofrecio su mano a la chica en el suelo, acto seguido ambos se levantaron, Hidan dio un vistazo fuera de la cueva para serciorarse que no hubiera nadie vigilando y la llevo en direccion a su cueva. La sento en su cama y saco algo de una caja cercena.

Hinata tan solo se sonrojo al ver que tecnicamente estaba en el cuarto de un chico, aunque no fuera de esa manera. El jashinista limpio las heridas y las vendo. La Hyuga respondio con un 'Gracias' timido, justo como era ella. Y por un rato hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Hidan le pregunto algo a Hinata que hizo que su cara no pudiera estar mas roja.

-Y, entonces linda, Te gustaria dormir aqui?-

-Q-Que?!-

-Bueno, si quieres que te encadenene de nuevo a la pared de la cueva, no tengo problema.-

Hinata se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir, pero esta ultima frase la hizo retroceder. No le dijo que si a su atrevida oferta, pero sus acciones decian mas que eso. Solo se sento en la cama de nuevo con las manos sujetando sus rodillas. Hidan nunca habia sido bueno en temas de chicas, pero estaba seguro en saber como conquistarlas, y tenia que admitirlo, esta chica Hyuga, lo traia loco...

Una vez mas el silencio invadio la cueva. Hinata no era buena conversando, pero el silencio la estaba consumiendo. No se le ocurria nada, asi que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

-Y, Q-Quedaron bien tus costuras?- Penso para si misma ' demonios, no pude haberle dicho algo mas estupido?'.

-Bastante, aunque pensandolo bien, ahora me parezco a Kakuzu-

-Ka-kakuzu?-

-No importa, solo el bastardo que antes era mi compañero-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hinata sonrio ante la expresion, Hidan tenia una forma... como decirlo... particular de decir sus cosas. La voz del Jashinista una vez mas interrumpio sus pensamientos

-Oye preciosa... Hinata, verdad?- Ella asintio suavemente- No quiero entrometerme, pero que hace alguien como tu en un lugar como este? Es decir, se que eres una prisionera, pero que demonios te trajo aqui?-

La pregunta le recordo todo lo que habia pasado, por lo que habia venido, por quien. Ante el pensamiento no pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por su cara. En vez de estar salvando a Naruto estaba hablando con un Akatsuki, los que lo secuestraron, y a ella tambien.

-Maldicion. Lo lamento. No debi preguntar. No importa- Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato -Ire afuera, yo...-

Se puso de pie para salir, pero sintio un tiron de la manga de su capa. Era Hinata, que con un hilo de voz entrecortado respondio:

-Yo v-vine por Naruto- 


End file.
